Jeffy's Wedding!
by MeerkatMario
Summary: Rosalina starts to appreciate Jeffy more than Mario due to being more gentle around the former, so she suggests marrying Jeffy. Mario is not amused and tries to stop it to no avail. Reviews please! RECOMMENDED FOR 13 AND ABOVE
1. The Three-Day Preparation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this fanfiction. Jeffy, the SML interpretations of Mario and Rosalina, and the SuperMarioLogan channel belong to Logan Thirtyacre. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **NOTE:** Before we begin, let me clarify that this is supposed to be a SuperMarioLogan crossover with many works, specifically with the _A Kind of Magic_ cartoon. Despite being a crossover and based on SuperMarioLogan's work, I decided to put this in the Stories/Games/Mario category because it kinda fits the best to me. This is also supposed to be an interpretation partly based on _Jeffy's Mistake!_ , _Where's Jeffy?_ , _Bowser Junior's Playtime 4_ and _Bowser Junior Goes To The Sun!_.

Alright, now that we've got all that out of the way, let's begin the story.

...

"DA DA DA DA DA DUN DUUUUN!" introduced Jeffy, a handicapped child who was dropped off at Mario's door months ago. "Pooperman's here to save the day!" he continued as he was wearing a shirt with the word "POOPERMAN" marked on it the whole time, right before he started pooping, unaware that he was pooping in his pants.

"Uh, Daddy? I pooped." Jeffy said to Mario, who was sitting next to him.

"Yep, Jeffy," Mario reluctantly replied, "You saved the day, you pooped in your pants, instead of the toilet like a big boy. Yep, you saved the day, yep."

After a few moments, Jeffy put his hand on his butt, and then moved it around for a while. Squick.

Mario asked him what he was doing. Jeffy replied, "Nhm-taking my butt, Daddy," as he grunted. Mario then heard a knock at the door.

Mario gasped as he realized who was at the door.

"Oh thank God, that must be Rosalina!" Mario said, as he then turned to Jeffy, "Alright Jeffy, stay right here while I get the door OK?" He ran quickly to get the door.

Moments later, Mario opened the door, and it was Rosalina herself.

"Hey Mario!" Rosalina said, as Mario then replied, "Oh thank God baby you're here, I'm living in a nightmare!"

"What's wrong?" Rosalina asked, right when she heard Jeffy's grunts coming from inside. "Oh Lord, what's that?" she said.

"Uh, Jeffy's sticking his hand in his butt," Mario said. "Again?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes, you got him the Pooperman shirt!" Mario replied.

"I did!" Rosalina exclaimed, "I thought it would encourage him to poop?"

"Yeah, it does encourage him to poop-IN HIS PANTS!"

"Well, actually, about that..." Rosalina said.

"Yes?" Mario asked, as he led Rosalina inside.

...

Mario and Rosalina were still having the conversation as they sat on the couch, next to Jeffy, who was still moving his hand inside his butt.

"Uh...I'm headed for a wedding with Jeffy," Rosalina continued.

"Wh- MARRY JEFFY?!" Mario shouted at her.

"Yeah, I'm going to prepare today for a ce-" she was interrupted by Mario. "SINCE WHEN? SINCE WHEN?" Mario asked.

"Just...he is really nice, and I'm more patient around him, and I'm considering marrying him."

"But-" Mario asked, "Jeffy's not old enough to get married, and he's not responsible enough-Look, we got him a cellphone, now he's getting MARRIED?"

"Yes! It'll spare the moment!" Rosalina happily replied.

"Spare the mo-For how long?" Mario said.

"About three days?" Rosalina asked.

"THREE DAYS?!" Mario exclaimed in surprise. "So I have to witness the marriage of you and him in three days?" Mario said, as he then pointed to Jeffy— "THAT THING?!"

"You're gonna be OK, Mario." Rosalina said, as Mario then replied "No, I'm not going to be OK, I really like having you as a girlfriend and I don't want Jeffy separating us, wake up, Rosalina! I don't want YOU marrying HIM!"

"MARIO!" Rosalina exclaimed angrily. "He's beautiful, and he's gentler than you are, he's a good boy, you're just," as she sighed.

Mario sighed too along with her. "Fine," he reluctantly replied, "I'll come to your wedding. I'll watch Jeffy for you."

"Okay," Rosalina replied, "I'll get prepared for the wedding. I will go tell my parents that I am getting married, and I will go do some shopping too, Mario."

...

"I guess I'll see you in three days, then," Mario said as he said goodbye to Rosalina at the door before she left for her three-day preparation.

"It's only three short days, Mario," Rosalina replied.

"Three short days?" Mario said. "It's going to be three long days full of Jeffy and pooping in his pants!"

"Mario," Rosalina replied in a serious tone, "Be nice to Jeffy. He's going to be a good boy for you."

"Okay, make sure to say hi to your parents for me when you visit them," Mario wished Rosalina good luck.

"OK, bye!" Rosalina said before leaving.

"Bye," Mario replied as he left too.

...


	2. The Babysitting

**CHAPTER 2**

The Babysitting

...

Mario sighed as he went back inside the apartment. "Three days with Jeffy," he said, "I can do this," just as he was interrupted by Jeffy finally taking his hand out of his butt, still wearing the Pooperman shirt.

"J-Jeffy, what are you doing?" Mario asked as Jeffy sniffed his hand. "Jeffy stop doing that," Mario told him as he continued sniffing his hand before putting it to Mario's nose. Mario was offended and surprised by the smell.

As he gasped, he then screamed, "GET THAT AWAY JEFFY!" Jeffy wouldn't budge, leaving Mario to keep shouting at him, "STOP THAT! JEFFY?!"

Mario gave up, as he then started to think. If he got rid of Jeffy, Rosalina would notice and break down crying, because she initially wanted to marry Jeffy despite Mario's warnings, but if he killed himself, he would end up leaving Jeffy and Rosalina married forever.

He was stuck deciding which to choose, while Jeffy was right next to him, sticking his hand in his butt again before taking it out and sniffing it again, until Mario finally came up in his mind with getting rid of Jeffy, knowing he could not take Jeffy's weird stinky behavior anymore.

"I have an idea," he said as he got the idea for the perfect place.

"Jeffy! You ready to go to Park Planet?" Mario exclaimed to Jeffy.

 _Park Planet wasn't just any park. It was actually taken to its literal meaning; a planet full of parks of all kinds: theme parks, amusement parks, dog parks, water parks, you'd name it. It was really far from Earth, and it had its own solar system with similar planets like Pool Planet, Disco Planet and DS Planet._

 _Anyway, back to the story._

"Park Planet?" Jeffy replied.

"Yeah, Park Planet," Mario explained to him, "You ready to go?"

"Uh-I wanna go to Park Planet! Take Jeffy go to Park Planet!" Jeffy happily accepted Mario's deal.

"Alright," Mario replied, "Come with me! We're going to Park Planet!" as he took Jeffy with him.

...

As Mario's car left Earth (yeah, it can fly like a spaceship), it took a shortcut to Park Planet.

As soon as Mario parked the car, he opened the car door, took Jeffy outside and showed him a small park in front of a large lake.

"Okay Jeffy, we're at Park Planet!" Mario said, "Look behind you!"

Jeffy turned his head around and saw the park behind him, as he asked, "Park Planet?"

"Yeah," Mario replied, "Park Planet, where you get to play and have fun," he showed him a Chicken Nugget Happy Meal that Jeffy himself was holding, "Look, you got your Happy Meal, so everything's going good!"

"Happy Meal?" Jeffy asked.

"Yeah, Happy Meal, you just go have a blast OK?" Mario said as he started to leave.

"Where you going?" Jeffy asked.

Mario then turned around and started making excuses. "Uh, I can't go in there, that's for little kids; I'm a grownup, and I can't play there," Mario explained to Jeffy, "Also, I have to go to the bathroom for a while, so I'm going back to the apartment for a while OK?"

"I'll be back for you, just go have fun, have a nice life!" Mario said to Jeffy as he left.

Unbeknownst to Jeffy, Mario's true plan was to leave Jeffy at Park Planet so he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. He was unaware that he would soon realize that it was a big mistake.

...

Back on Earth, Mario was admiring to himself how he wouldn't have to deal with Jeffy anymore. As he felt relieved at the apartment, he grabbed a TV remote to watch some TV, when suddenly, in a heartbeat, he realized something bad.

Earlier, he thought to himself, that if he left Jeffy somewhere else Rosalina could dump him _and_ Jeffy, and he wouldn't like being dumped by Rosalina as his former girlfriend Peach broke up with him long ago due to his lack of hair, and he hasn't had a girlfriend since, until the day when he met Rosalina herself. He also felt that if he killed himself, Rosalina and Jeffy would be left as a couple without him interfering. Now that he chose to leave Jeffy at Park Planet, he forgot all about the risks of it until now, and he realized he had to hide the evidence as quickly as possible until Rosalina returned.

As he found out all of this, his iris and pupil in his eyes shrunk in size due to his reaction, and he dropped the TV remote.

...

Mario raced back to Park Planet in his car as fast as he could, and when he returned, he found that he couldn't find Jeffy where he was. He kept looking for Jeffy, under the slide, on the rocks, at the bench, nothing. He then tried looking at the lake, and as he did, he found a pile of French fries floating on the water.

He followed the trace of fries with his eyes, and ended up finding Jeffy's helmet on a log. He becomes shocked and upset, immediately concluding that Jeffy drowned in the water. He grabbed Jeffy's helmet and started crying tears, afraid that Rosalina would break down in tears herself and leave Mario for not caring about Jeffy. He was suddenly hit on the head by an acorn as he walked under a tree. He looked up, and saw Jeffy of all people up the tree. Only now without his helmet, because Mario had the helmet. He also had his normal shirt instead of his Pooperman shirt, which was on a tree branch next to him along with the Happy Meal.

"What doing down there?" Jeffy asked Mario.

"JEFFY!?" Mario exclaimed in anger and shock, "Get down from that tree Jeffy."

"Why?" asked Jeffy.

"You had me worried sick," Mario replied annoyingly, " _You're supposed to meet me at the park!_ "

"No," Jeffy declined, "You left me at the park with Jeffy Nuggets and you said, mm-'Good luck Jeffy'."

"T-Those were not Jeffy Nuggets, Jeffy," Mario said in a fast tone, "Those were Chicken Nuggets Jeffy."

"Why?" asked Jeffy again.

Mario said some gibberish before commanding, "Get down, Jeffy so we can get your helmet."

"No, squirrels adopted me," Jeffy replied, "Jeffy don't need a helmet, Jeffy good boy up there."

Mario was against this and said that Jeffy was not a good boy, but a bad boy. Jeffy responded with his usual reaction to being a bad boy: banging his head on the closest wall possible. Mario tried to stop this and called him a good boy.

"Get your Happy Meal and get down, so we can go home," Mario asked Jeffy.

"Okay," Jeffy replied, "you better catch me."

"C-Catch you Jeffy," Mario said, "I'm not going to catch you Jeffy. Come down the way you got up there."

Despite this, Jeffy fell down from the tree, and hit Mario with his body, knocking him out.

...

Mario prepared to drive his car home with Jeffy in the back seat. Mario's eyes had been blackened from the hit that Jeffy caused him.

"JEFFY?!" Mario exclaimed in anger, "Sit in your seat and put your seatbelt on!"

"JEFFY?" asked Mario.

"What?" asked Jeffy.

"Jeffy no-You got me knocked out from hitting me in the face-SIT DOWN!" replied Mario as he then sighed.

"I can't wait to get home," Mario said, hoping to get home so the day can end and he can rest.

...


	3. The Big Moment

**CHAPTER 3**

The Big Moment

...

Mario and Jeffy went back into the apartment. Mario sighed as he sat on the couch with Jeffy, now wearing his Pooperman shirt again.

"You know what, I can't believe this day is over with," Mario said.

"Why?" Jeffy asked.

"B-Because Jeffy..." Mario replied before he sighed again, just as his iPhone rang.

Mario answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Mario!" It turns out to be Rosalina.

"Oh, hey baby!" Mario replied, "How's the trip going?"

"It's going good!" Rosalina said in excitement, "I told my parents all about my marriage with Jeffy, and they _can't_ wait to go to the ceremony. I'll start coming home tomorrow morning!"

As Mario heard this, he forgot all about leaving Jeffy at Park Planet, and coming back to get him. "You are?!" he replied in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, I need to get prepared tomorrow for the wedding ceremony..." Rosalina explained, "...because it starts at 8AM sharp in two days, Mario."

"Of course it has to," Mario said reluctantly, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop the marriage between her and Jeffy.

"Oh well," Rosalina answered, "I'll see you later tomorrow!"

"Oh, OK, I'll see you tomorrow!" he said to Rosalina before hanging up. He then turned to Jeffy.

"OK Jeffy, I'm going to bed," he explained, "Because today sucked so bad, and I just wanted it to end."

"Why?" asked Jeffy.

"B-Because Jeffy..." Mario replied before sighing, just as earlier before. "Alright, Jeffy, I'll see you tomorrow," he said before starting to cry as he went to bed.

...

As Mario woke up the following morning, on the day before the wedding ceremony, he was amused to see Rosalina at the door.

"Hi Mario!" she welcomed him.

"Oh heyyy," Mario replied reluctantly, "I know this is the day before you get married, but I have something important to tell you."

"Well, tell me alright," Rosalina said as he led her inside.

Mario sighed as he and Rosalina sat on the couch next to Jeffy, who was spanking his diaper, still in his Pooperman shirt.

"So," asked Rosalina, "What is this something important to tell me?"

"Well, guess what?" Mario replied, as he then went into an angry tone, "You **can't** marry Jeffy already, because he's too young to get married, and he's not responsible enough!"

Rosalina gasped.

Mario continued, "And that pooping and taking his butt, we can't take that out in public because it's inappropriate and-"

"MARIO!" Rosalina exclaimed in anger and annoyance.

"What?" Mario asked, at first thinking that Rosalina wanted to tell him something.

"Jeffy's just more kind than you are," Rosalina explained to him, "And I'm only considering marrying him because he's very kind and I like being around him for once."

Mario sighed as she said this.

"You know what? Maybe it's good," Mario replied, "Maybe it's good that you're getting married with Jeffy."

"Oh, right," Rosalina said in surprise, unaware that Mario was being sarcastic.

"Well, anyway Mario," Rosalina answered, "I need to spend some alone time to think over my actions and my life for a while, so I'll see you later Mario."

"OK, alright, I'll see you then, bye," Mario said.

"Bye!" Rosalina replied before leaving.

As soon as Rosalina left, Mario sighed in front of Jeffy, who was still spanking his diaper, and he turned to face him.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're getting married," Mario said.

...

 _Sorry for my storytelling here, I was just writing this chapter in the middle of the night, and I got a bit lazy and sleepy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! ;)_


	4. The Wedding

**CHAPTER 4**

The Wedding

...

The Day of the Wedding

...

"BREAKING NEWS, M'KAY!" exclaimed Mr. Goodman as he introduced a newsflash. On the screen, there was a caption reading "BREAKING NEWS!" in the bottom corner.

"We have reports that a woman will be marrying a child this morning. Local rules say that the minimum age that a man can marry is 18, but as so, this marriage will prove it wrong."

As Goodman explained this, the caption on the bottom of the screen changed to "CHILD MARRYING WOMAN?".

"...We will give you more information as the story develops," Goodman finished.

...

Outside, it is a sunny day, with plants and buildings behind a road. The camera then starts to fly behind, revealing a huge wedding place interior with literally hundreds of chairs. Just by luck, the entire _world_ was here. In fact, there were many allies and enemies, puppets, Nintendo characters and cartoon characters mixed among each other and sitting inside just to see a grown woman marry a mentally disabled kid.

Many guests were there to see the wedding, including Mario's friends Black Yoshi, Shrek and Woody, Bowser, his son Bowser Junior and their slave Chef Pee Pee, as well as many Yoshis in all colors. Junior's friends Joseph and Cody didn't come and rather ended up having to see it on TV instead, but Toad was there too. There was also Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, King K. Rool, and King Dedede, as well as Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Bob and Larry, Vicky and her sister Tootie, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Bugs Bunny, Daffy, Taz, most of the _Taz-Mania_ characters, and Sabrina Spellman and her family, all sitting in the chairs. Ned Flemkin and his parents were also there, wearing chicken suits, and Ned was sitting next to his crush Linda. Donald Duck and Daisy were also there, with Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie (note: _Quack Pack_ appearances). Somehow Mickey and Minnie were also there as well.

...

Rosalina was crying in joy, now wearing a wedding gown.

Mario sighed next to her, feeling that now he couldn't do anything else to stop it.

A girl named Cindy (from _A Kind of Magic_ ) was sitting behind them, waiting for the marriage.

There were cameras surrounding the scene, filming it live.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting married!" Rosalina exclaimed as she cried.

"I can't believe that you're finally getting married," Mario said in despair.

Jeffy then came in, still wearing the Pooperman shirt.

"Hey Pooperman!" Rosalina welcomed him.

"Oh hey lady," Jeffy introduced, "Do you need to be saved by Pooperman?"

"Yes!" Rosalina replied as she wiped her tears.

"No!" Mario said in annoyance right before Jeffy started doing his Pooperman thing again.

"There he goes again," Mario said as Jeffy pooped in his pants whilst moving his hand in his butt yet again, getting Mario angrier.

"Good job Jeffy, you're saving the day!" Rosalina said happily in response to Jeffy "saving the day".

"HE'S NOT DOING A GOOD JOB, HE'S POOPING HIS PANTS-IN PUBLIC!" Mario shouted at her in anger.

Rosalina told him to shush down, leaving Mario silent.

Moments later, a Mexican illegal immigrant puppet named Felipe came in as the justice of the peace for the wedding, wearing a gag mustache and beard.

"Okay," Felipe introduced with his Spanish accent, "We are gathered here today, in the celebration of the wedding between Jeffy, and Rosalina. Alright, we will now begin."

...

Meanwhile, another newsflash came on TV right at that time.

"BREAKING NEWS, M'KAY!" Goodman explained again, now with a serious tone.

"The marriage is about to begin between Rosalina and Jeffy Jeffy, and we have the live feed right here, m'kay. Let's have a look."

 _OK, so "Jeffy Jeffy" is Jeffy's full name._

A live clip of the wedding ceremony then appears next to Goodman before zooming in and taking over the TV screen.

...

Joseph and Cody were watching the live feed of the wedding back at Mario's apartment, as they were some of the only few people to watch the ceremony on TV since literally everybody else came to the wedding place to see the ceremony. Joseph was a Koopa Troopa wearing braces, while Cody was a Magikoopa who ended up with a lot of medical disorders long ago.

Cody sighed as he was watching the ceremony on TV.

"Man, I can't believe Jeffy's getting married," Cody said in despair.

"Man, I can't believe I actually know a couple!" Joseph replied in some excitement.

...

"Rosalina," Felipe continued, "do you take Jeffy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do! Yes!" Rosalina replied in excitement, just as Mario yelled "Hey!" to shush her down.

"Oh, sorry," Rosalina said.

"And Jeffy," Felipe finished, "do you take Rosalina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"No," Jeffy replied while taking his hand out of his butt.

Mario sighed in response.

 _Way to be honest Jeffy,_ Mario thought after Jeffy declined.

Felipe somehow thought that Jeffy said yes, however.

"Okay, well, you may now kiss the bride," Felipe said.

"WHAT?!" Mario shouted as Rosalina was putting on a lipstick, "YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE?! NO! NO!"

"What's wrong Mario?" Rosalina replied.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! I JUST LOST MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mario yelled before starting to cry.

"It's not a big deal, Mario," Rosalina said, "Jeffy is gentler than you are."

"I know that," Mario whispered to her right when Jeffy started to put his hand to Mario's nose, "but I don't want you marrying her. I do-"

He was interrupted by Jeffy's smell.

"OH MY GOD! JESUS! GET THAT HAND AWAY FROM ME!" Mario shouted in response.

Rosalina talked to Mario for a while, but Jeffy was also talking over the dialogue.

"No one can resist Pooperman!" he said.

As Rosalina started to put her head to Jeffy's hand so she can kiss it, "It can't be that ba-" she said before she was also interrupted by Jeffy's hand stench.

Rosalina got repulsed by Jeffy's bad odor, and she vomited before fainting, falling on her chest.

Cindy started to cry tears before shouting out a big NO, because she initially wanted Rosalina and Jeffy to marry already.

...

Mario tried to wake her up, trying to check for response.

"Are you OK?" he asked to Rosalina, but he got no response.

After that, he checked for breathing and other vital signs, and concluded that she was just unconscious for a while.

...


	5. The Wedding Is Ruined

**CHAPTER 5**

The Wedding Is Ruined

...

As Rosalina regained consciousness, she grunted and saw Mario looking at her.

She then turned towards Jeffy, and started to get testy.

"I can't believe you did that!" Rosalina started, "Now I learned that was very inappropriate, and you're really disgusting when it comes to this!"

"WHAT?!" Mario suddenly said.

"What?" Jeffy simultaneously asked along with Mario.

"Yes, you're very stupid Jeffy!" Rosalina replied angrily.

"Rosalina, shush!" Mario tried to whisper to her, but she didn't listen.

"You're weird, and we're finished, Jeffy Jeffy!" she concluded as the crowd gasped in surprise. She started to walk away, but not before saying to Mario, "Still love you, Mario."

"I'M WEIRD?!" Jeffy suddenly asked in shock.

Mario and the rest of the people tried to say he wasn't weird, but then Jeffy started crying.

"YOU SAID JEFFY'S WEIRD?" Jeffy said while crying.

Despite everyone trying to silence him, he continued sobbing, and left.

"No, Jeffy don't go!" Mario tried to tell him, before sighing.

...

On the TV, as Goodman was watching the live clip onscreen, he gasped, "Oh my God..."

At the apartment, Joseph and Cody then slowly faced each other.

On TV, Goodman turned to face the audience as the clip disappeared on the screen and a caption under the screen read "BREAKING NEWS!" again.

"I'm so-we have lost the feed with the wedding ceremony-It appears that the couple...has divorced!"

Just as he said this, the caption quickly changed to "Bizarre Couple has Divorced!"

On the couch, Cody quickly whispered "yep", and Joseph then followed along with him. "Dead couple son," Joseph said under his breath.

...

A few hours later, back at the apartment, Mario opened the door.

"I can't believe they didn't get married," Mario said while coming inside, "I'm going to look for Jeffy."

Mario then called Jeffy's name multiple times to get his attention, before he heard a familiar sound.

He looked down to see Jeffy making "Ehh Ehh" sounds, preparing to commit suicide. He was about to let go of a rope which would trigger a gun, cutting a rope that held a grenade, ready to fall into a lit candle in Jeffy's nose.

"WHAT'S GOING ON JEFFY?!" Mario shouted at him in shock and anger.

"I'm going to kill myself Daddy," Jeffy replied.

"WHY'D YOU GO KILL YOURSELF JEFFY?!" Mario shouted again.

"Because ehs-my wife didn't want to marry me, so I'm really depressed and I'm killing myself now," Jeffy continued.

"J-Jeffy, that was not your wife," Mario said, "That was Rosalina-just get up right now! And look Jeffy," he said as he pointed at the candle in his nose, "You're having a candle in your nose-That's very dangerous! I'm not letting you do that!"

"No," Jeffy replied.

Mario sighed in response.

"Alright, you're going to be lucky today," Mario explained, "Because I'm going to pay Rosalina 25 bucks, to hook up with you again, OK?"

"OK," Jeffy replied, hoping he would be lucky.

Mario went away to ask Rosalina about it back at the wedding place, but then...

...

"No," Rosalina said.

"50 bucks?" Mario asked.

"No!" Rosalina replied.

"100 bucks?" Mario asked.

"NO!" Rosalina shouted.

"10,000 G's?" Mario asked.

"Whatever Mario," Rosalina replied, "because no matter how much you're going to pay, not 25 bucks, not 50, not 100, not 10,000, not even a whole single fortune, I'm not doing it."

Mario sighed in response.

"Thanks a lot, Rosalina," Mario said in grief as he left.

...

"Alright Jeffy," he explained while he went back inside, "Today is not your lucky day, because Rosalina can't do the bet, no matter how much I pay her to do it."

"Right Daddy," Jeffy replied, "So I'm going to kill myself."

"NO!" Mario shouted.

"Why?"

"Jeffy, you can't kill yourself over Rosalina-I mean, I hate you, I really hate you, but you're just a kid!"

"Well, I owe you a million G's to kill myself?" Jeffy asked.

"What?" Mario replied as he started to come to his senses.

"Well, I mean, just come on..." Jeffy finished as Mario sighed.

"...you know what? Fine, kill yourself," Mario said as he went.

Jeffy was prepared for the moment that his life would end, and he threw the rope up. It applied a force to the gun, triggering it, cutting another rope holding the grenade in place, causing the grenade to fall into Jeffy's nose, exploding upon contact with the candle.

A beautiful flash happened, and then...

...

Mario woke up from his sleep, sitting up on his bed.

After panting, he realized the entire plot was all just a dream.

"Oh, it was just a dream," Mario remarked, "It was the best dream ever-Jeffy died...Oh my God."

"Um, Daddy?" Jeffy asked, who was sitting next to him, in his normal shirt.

"W-What?" Mario replied.

"I pooped the bed," Jeffy explained as Mario sighed.

"I pooped your bed, Daddy," Jeffy said.

Mario got triggered.

...

 **THE END**

Read and Review please! I hope you appreciate this!


End file.
